La Historia de Naruto: Detras de los secretos
by lauryand
Summary: Si... todos sabemos que naruto es un niño que fue en verdad maltratado, cierto?, pero que tal si en su infancia algo mas hubiera pasado.  mal sumary, mejor historia :D
1. Atravezando Las Dimensiones

Hola, pues este es en realidad mi primer cross-over.

* * *

**La Otra Historia de Naruto: Su Infancia**

Naruto era un niño que desde joven fue muy maltratado y insultado por su propio pueblo, el poseía dentro de el el zorro de las nueve colas, un demonio que ataco a la aldea cuando el era un bebe, y resulto ser que el cuarto hokage (yoindame), había sido quien lo sello dentro de su cuerpo, aunque asi salvo a la aldea, a el lo miraban como un completo monstruo, el no sabia por que, y tampoco tenia la culpa, pero el se culpaba asi mismo, si no fuera por el tercer hokage, que lo cuido con un tanto de cariño el pobre niño , habría muerto de hambre o lo hubieran matado los aldeanos furiosos, no obstante, un dia, alguien lo intento.

**.:Mundo de Naruto:.**

Naruto estaba sentado en la grama cuando de pronto:

Oye imbécil!, tu demonio, reza por que hoy vas a morir- dijo el amenazador

P-Por q-q-que? – Dijo naruto nervioso

Por que te odio!, tu, tu mataste a mi esposa zorro maldito, y ella, estaba embarazada, ahora tu pagaras con tu sangre!- grito

P-p-p-ero, y-yo noo, yo… no he …ma-ta-d-o a n-a-d-i-e..- dijo el mas asustado, y se preguntaba por que razón lo llamaba "zorro"

No mientas maldito!- grito y saco una kunai y con ella lo atrapo en un árbol

Ahhh!, lo siento,lo siento en verdad! No me mate porfavor- decía en sollosos

* * *

**.:Mundo de Dragon Ball Z:.**

Hola bulma , que haces?- pregunto goku

Ehh, ohh.. hola goku, que tal pequeño gohan (gohan tenia 6 años), chi-chi!, emm estoy probando un portal dimensional

Guau..bulma si que eres lista, jejejeje- dijo goku sorprendido

Oh.. pues gracias, oye gohan, si quieres… puedes jugar por aya- decía bulma indicándole el lugar

Si!- respondió gohan

Listo termine!- decía bulma

Ahhh!- se oyo un grito, era goku, que se quedo atorado en un sofá por buscar el control de la tele

Ay goku!- exclamo chi-chi, y fue con bulma a ayudarlo

Que lindo!- exclamo gohan mientras veía un curioso botón que estaba en el portal

* * *

**.:Mundo de Naruto:.**

Muere Niño!

* * *

**.: Mundo DBZ:.**

Gohan presiono el botón que decía- RDL:_ Random Dimensional Location_ ( Dimension a azar), y de pronto un flash de luz

* * *

**.:Naruto:.**

Naruto estaba apunto de morir , por ese amenazador, cuando , un flash de luz apareció y se lo llevo

* * *

**.: Mundo de DBZ:.**

Ahhh! Papa! Mama! Tia bulma!- grito gohan y rápidamente salieron

Que pasa goha..- pararon cuando vieron a un extraño niño , aun asi simpatico , rubio y con ojos azules como el océano.

* * *

Listo lo siento por ser tan corto xD hahaha no vemos la proxima


	2. ¿Quien Eres?

Hola bien, voy a hacer la conti de la historia :D , bien, la ultima vez quedamos en que a naruto lo iban a matar , pero justo en ese mismísimo momento, puumm! (si, pum! :p), desapareció y apareció en una "extraña dimensión", y esa extraña dimensión, es la de DBZ :p, bien ahora con la historia

* * *

Ahh! Quien eres tu!- dijeron al unisono goku y naruto

Pues yo soy Naruto/Goku!- dijeron al unisono otravez

Hey deja de repertirme!- gritaron otravez en unisono, mientras gohan se reia

Jajaja.. papi otravez!, otravez!- decía gohan riéndose

Ummm?- dijo goku, y luego solto una carcajada

Ja!, lo siento en verdad, me llamo goku, mucho gusto- dijo con una sonrisa calida, una que solo le había brindado el tercer hokage

Je.. si yo soy uzumaki, naruto uzumaki!- dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa

Ah! Pero que niño tan alegre ¡- dijo goku

Jeje.. si!, y usted un hombre muy alegre también!- dijo naruto

Ha! Tan alegre y imperactivo como un niño pequeño- dijo chi-chi

Si eso es cierto jajaja- dijo bulma

Oye naruto , cuantos años tienes eh?-pregunto goku

T-tengo.. 8!- dijo nervioso

Ah.. 2 años mayor que gohan, y por que tienes nervio eh?- pregunto goku

Ah.. por.. que.. nadie nunca me pregunta…- dijo naruto

Y por que no?- pregunto goku

Pues.. de donde vengo.. las personas no me… me, tratan… uumm.. muy.. b-bien- dijo algo triste

Y por que no tratar bien a un muchachito tan simpatico y lindo como tu ¿- pregunta bulma

Jeje!, no….no lo se- dijo naruto

Bueno , no importa, y de donde vienes?- pregunto goku

Yo vengo de la aldea oculta entre las hojas!- exclamo naruto

La que?...- pegunto muy confundido gohan

Jaja… bueno niño puedes decirle konoha también- dijo naruto

Oye, yo no me llamo "niño" me llamo Gohan!- dijo gohan

Ok, ok, mucho gusto gohan!- dijo naruto

Oye naruto de donde vienes, nunca he escuchado de "konoha"- pregunto chi-chi, en ese momento bulma se quedo pensando, en las pasadas acciones

En el país del fuego!- dijo naruto sonriente

Pssst.. chi-chi, ven aca un momento- le susurro bulma

Que pasa bulma?- le pregunto susurreando

Pues.. creo que este chico es de otra dimension- le respondio

como va ha ser?, y entonces por que , por que se parece a un humano?- pregunto chi-chi

Es que es un humano, veras, hay varias dimensiones que poseen el mismo organismo de vida que otros, es decir, en algun universo hay humanos, en otro igual- explico bulma- pero hay veces en que el tiempo se mezcla, y en algunos pasa mas rapido que otro, aveces pasa al mismo tiempo, es decir, puede tener 6 años, pero si pasa un año en otro universo, podria parecernos 5 años, a algo asi- termino

Creo que entendi- dijo chi-chi

Pero... umm... konoha... eso me suena familiar- se dijo bulma asi misma

Eh.. Naruto!, puedes venir aca por favor- pidio bulma

Este.. si claro... emm- dijo naruto

Bulma- dijo aclarando a naruto

si! bulma!- y luego corrio hacia ella

Como dijiste que se llamaba tu ciudad y tu pueblo?- pregunto bulma

pues, el puebl0 se llama " la aldea oculta entre las hojas"!, y queda en "el pais del fuego"!- dijo

Bulma fue a su computador y busco, y luego de leer un libro , e informacion del portal exclamo:

ha! ya lo tengo, el pais del fuego es a lo que aqui llamamos tokio, y konoha es como un barrio inmenso- dijo bulma

* * *

el resto del dia , lo disfrutaron, jugando, y vieron , que , naruto no solo era un niño muy servicial , sino, muy feliz, y se daba muy bien con gohan, tanto que depronto chi-chi comento:

valla naruto!, tus padres tienen que estar super felices contigo! eres todo un caballerito- dijo chi-chi

...- naruto se deprimio apenas oyo ese comentario

algo sucede naruto?- pregunto bulma

es...que, es.. que, y-yo, no... no.. tengo...p-p-padres...- dijo mientras una lagrima salia de su azul ojo

oh!, lo siento yo no sabia- se disculpo chi-chi

Ahh.. usted no se preocupe- y se fue, despues de un tiempo vio a chi-chi, goku, y a gohan

Naruto... quieres... quieres ser... parte ... de, la familia, de nuestra, familia- ofrecio goku

yo, ah...- dijo naruto

* * *

* * *

jajaja.. y aqui se acaba el capitulo , jejeje, los vere la proxima :)


	3. Una Nueva Familia

Ok!, la conti de esta historia… viene… YA! :p, ok entonces la ultima vez quedamos en que naruto le había revelao a goku y su familia, que el no tenia padres, lo que lo hizo entristecer, por eso, goku , después de ver como trataba de bien a gohan, quizo ofrecerle ser su padre adoptivo.

* * *

* * *

Entonces, naruto.. que .. dices?- dijo goku

Y-yo, parte.. de su.. familia?- dijo naruto

Claro,nos pareces un muchacho muy bueno y vigoroso, además tienes un gran rasgo e peleador, lo puedo sentir- le comento goku

Pues… me.. esta diciendo , que.. si quiero tener… una …. Familia?- dijo naruto

Claro muchachito- respondió goku

Osea,… que .. ustedes…. No ….. me …. Odian?- cuestiono naruto

Para nada.. entonces… que dices?

Claro!- dijo y dio un salto hacia goku y lo abrazo

Muy bien!- exclamaron todos

**.: Luego:.**

Sabes… naruto- dijo goku

Si?- pregunto naruto

La verdad, es que si siento dentro de ti una energía que te da un rasgo de peleador- dijo goku

Pues… en mi aldea, bueno, en todas las aldeas y… en los países, siempre hay ninjas, pero cada uno de nosotros tiene algo que se le llama chakra, es una forma de energía interna.. o algo asi.- explico naruto

Ahh.., entonces es como el ki?- pregunto goku

El que?- pregunto naruto

Resulta.. que aquí también hay una energía parecida a la que te refieres y se lama "ki"- explico goku

Ahh.. pues si , asi como el ki!- dijo sonriente

Naruto… te gustaría.. entrenar conmigo?- pregunto goku

Pues.. si, pero será difícil, solo fui a dos clases de taijutsu, y no alcance a llegar a la de genjutsu, ni a la de ninjutsu… pero mi compañero shikamaru, me dijo como se hacia una técnica que practicaron en ninjutsu.- comento naruto

C-claro… pero que es ninjutsu, taijutsu, y… genjutsu?- pregunto goku

Bien.. genjutsu es cuando usas tu chakra para crear una ilusión, ninjutsu, es cuando usas tu chakra para hacer una fantástica habilidad, como .. botar fuego por la boca, o.. hacer clones.. o transformarte en cualquier cosa!, es muy interesantan, y por ultimo, el taijutsu es… pues solo, cosas físicas, como artes marciales.- explico naruto

Genial!, pero entonces que te parece si entrenamos.. es decir, todos mis amigos luchadores estan descansando … y chi-chi, no quiere que meta a gohan en la pelea….- explico goku

Bien!- dijo naruto

**.: Entrenando:.**

Naruto! Esta muy bien tu físico.. solo tenemos que mejorarlo- exclamo goku

Si!- dijo naruto

Ahora tira estas piedras pesadas lo mas lejos que puedas- dijo goku

Si!- respondió

Bien!- dijo goku, naruto tiro una piedra muy lejos, y goku volo para atraparla, al ver esto naruto exclamo:

GUAU!

Que?- dijo goku

Usted.. estas.. volando?- prengunto naruto

Si!

C-como lo haces?- pregunto naruto

Sabes.. naruto, si estas dispuesto te convertiré en un experto en artes marciales, y en un peleador que pueda utilizar su ki- dijo goku

Acepto, estoy dispuesto!- dijo naruto

* * *

Si.. corto.. pero el próximo será mucho mas largo :p


End file.
